The Dream
by vip-vampire in practice
Summary: Hi this is this random story about a girl in a bad dream. The first two chapters are about the girl then the next 2 are about her parents etc... so please comment and stuff ox
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

"Good night, love, "my mum said to me as she kissed me on my forehead. My mum hadn't realized that tonight would be the last night she would ever see my again.

As I lay in my warm bed I slowly fell into a deep sleep. I was having a beautiful dream about me winning the junior horse riding championship. I was in the stable with my horse, Chestnut, when I heard a rumbling in the background. I just ignored it, thinking it was my horse but then I heard my name. I turned around to see who was calling me but no-one was around. Everyone seemed to have left. It was like a ghost town. I quickly put Chestnut away and started heading for the car park. Then I heard my name being called again. "Molly, Molly!" I looked around but still no-one but my name didn't stop. So I started to follow the direction of the voice. I walked and walked and walked. I seemed to be walking for hours when I suddenly bumped in to a young girl. She was wearing a blue dress with white frilly socks. She had black painted shoes and her long, curly, brown hair was tied up with a baby blue bow. "Oh I'm so sorry... I...I didn't see you," I startled. She looked up at me with baby blue eyes that matched her bow and said "Molly, Molly!" The girl's eyes suddenly started to change into a blood red colour that didn't suit her innocent face. I begin to step back from the girl but as I turned round to start running the stables had disappeared. They had been replaced by an empty felid. The sunny sky had been replaced by a curtain of blackness. This wonderful dream had turned into a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned round to see that the girls hair had turned pitch black and her lovely tanned face was now as white as a sheet. She had stopped saying my name but she just kept on staring at me and staring at me. I didn't know what to do. It was silent for some time and all that time she never stopped looking at me. I don't think she even blinked or breathed, what was she?

"Follow me, Molly" she commanded me, which I thought was a stupid command because there was nowhere to go.

Suddenly a door magically appeared in the middle of the field. The girl who had still not told me her name was pointing at the door. Wanting me to go in. She opened the door and a bright, powerful light was shining from it. It was blinding and instenctivly closed my eyes. I tried to open them but when I did the light blinded me and I had to shut them. I was stumbling around when I felt the floor beneath me falling. As it fell, I fell. It was building up speed the longer it fell and the sudden rush was making me extremely sick.

Suddenly it stopped, the rush from the fall had shoke me up pretty bad and i didn't think this dream could get any worse.

I was wrong because as soon as that thought went through my head i relized that the girl was beside me.

"Don't worry it's over now, everything will stop very soon," she finished with an evil laugh that went up my spine with a chill.

I suddenly relized that helping my mum wouldn't be to bad anymore, if i ever saw her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in reality, the day was dawning and the shimmer of the sun was coming through Molly's silk curtains. It was 6am. Her father was getting ready for work, her mother making coffee and tea in the kitchen. Her two little sisters in their Barbie room sleeping.

Her mother, Liz, walked up the stairs and went along the rich, brown carpet that covered the stairs and the landing. Liz crept in to Molly's room. She put the tea on Molly's bedside table and gave Molly a wee shake.

"Molly, its morning love, ""You have to wake-up" but Molly didn't move. She just laid there, lifeless still in her nightmare. Liz looked at Molly and gave her another push.

"Come on Molly, this is no time for games, get up now for school!" Liz told Molly strongly. Once again, Molly laid there, saying or doing nothing.

"Are you ok?" Liz asked worryingly. Molly did nothing.

"Jim!" screamed Liz. Her husband, Jim, ittmedatly came running in to Molly's room. "What is it Liz," he asked looking confused at his worried wife. "What is it!" Liz yelled. " Look at our poor Molly, she won't wake up, she didn't even stir, " Liz shrieked and suddenly bursting in to tears.

"She's not dead babes," Jim said, trying to calm down his wife. "I know, I know," Liz answered. She had stopped crying and was now pacing up and down Molly's black and white room.

Suddenly she stopped pacing and was standing in the middle of Molly's room and sat on Molly's bed." Go and get my phone," she told Jim. "We need to call a porfecinal for this situation," "What you don't mean..." Jim gasped. He was a tall, muscular man and usually was a peachy colour but he had changed in to a pale white colour. He became terrified by just thinking about what his wife was going to say. "Yes we need to call Doctor Carlise," She told her husband strongly, trying to keep at straight face. Deep inside Liz was far more scared than her husband, far more scared than anyone in the world.


End file.
